


Can I Stay?

by wickedfrominnocence



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 22:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10626402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedfrominnocence/pseuds/wickedfrominnocence
Summary: It's his last night in the states before he ships out, so James "Bucky" Barnes had planned on taking Connie to the Stark Expo and then dancing before finishing the night by walking her home. When she invites him inside instead of merely kissing him goodnight and bidding him goodbye, their relationship takes a step forward.





	

James had been so proud of himself for being accepted into the 107th. While he knew he should be worried about going to war and being on the frontlines, he wasn’t, he was excited. He would be defending his country; helping keep the freedoms they were allowed. Still, he wanted his last night before shipping out to be something special. That’s why he’d asked Connie to go with him for the evening; attending the Stark expo, dancing the night away, that was his plan. What he hadn’t expected was for her to invite him inside after he’d walked her home in the wee hours of the morning.

Of course, being invited in to the place she called home had something crossing his mind, but that wasn’t what this night was about, so he wasn’t going to push it. It wasn’t until after the two had curled up side-by-side in her bed and laid there whispering questions and answers back and forth that he got up the courage to even ask.

“Can I stay?” He hoped he wasn’t being presumptuous by asking, but he hated the idea of having to leave her side on his last night when all he wanted to do was kiss her senseless and let his fingertips map out her body. The smile he earns from her is answer enough, though she does offer a verbal answer as well.

His lips curved into a matching smile then and he raised a hand up to cup her jaw, the pad of his thumb tracing over her lower lip slowly. It was easy to give in then and press forward, slotting their lips together. The kiss is gentle at first, but it quickly becomes more heated as his free hand wraps around her waist and guides her to lie back, allowing him to move overtop of her.

They’re both breathless by the time he breaks the kiss, though he refuses to pull away from her too much, instead he ducks his head down and kisses along the curve of her neck, up to her ear. 

“I don’t want this night to end,” he admitted quietly.

“Then don’t stop here,” was her response as she reached for his hand and guided it up to her chest, to the buttons that held her shirt together. Again, her movement is enough of an answer for him and nimble fingers begin to undo her top one button at a time until he can push it open entirely. Blue hues drink in the sight of newly-exposed flesh and it has his blood rushing.

“You are beautiful,” he whispers while pulling her up enough that he can slip her free of her top and reach around to unclasp her bra, happily slipping the garment free from her body. There’s a blush that spreads across her cheeks then and he can’t help but smile once more at the fact that he had caused it.

Once she was lying back again, he was reaching for his uniform jacket, undoing its buttons and the buttons of the shirt beneath it so he could slip both items off at once. It was only fair, right?

“You tell me if you ever need me to stop, okay?” He doesn’t make a move until he gets a nod from her, then he’s leaning down and pressing a line of kisses down the middle of her chest, then along the curve of her breast, lips wrapping around her nipple and sucking gently. She arches up into him then and he files away the fact that she enjoyed that for future reference. He shifts his focus to the opposite breast then, presses feather-like kisses along it as his hands move to undo her skirt and begin pressing it down her legs, quickly followed by the stockings she had on underneath.

He takes a moment to sit back then, smiles down at a perfectly content looking Connie, then reaches to slip her shoes off, tossing them to the side. Her skirt and stocking are added to the pile not long after. He pauses as his fingertips slip just beneath the waistband of her panties, though, and lets his gaze shift to hers.

“You sure?” As much as he– and his body– want this, he remains a gentleman. He would never take something so precious without being absolutely certain.

“James,” she’s never used his first name before; had always opted for using the nickname Steve had given him, “I have never been more sure about anything.”

He can’t resist leaning in to steal a kiss from her lips then before once again sitting back and letting his gaze drop to where his fingers had stilled. He’s careful with the garment, draws it down slowly, and then lets it fall to the top of the pile beside her bed.

Bucky hurries then, scrambled to kick free of his shoes and socks so he can slip out of his uniform trousers and the boxers beneath, but she stops him, reaches out to undo said trousers for him, even sits up a bit to help push them down his thighs. He swallows thickly and hisses quietly at the sensation of cold air hitting him. A gasp is drawn from him when soft, gentle fingers wrap around the base of his erection, gliding up to the tip, then back down.

His heart stutters and some part of him hopes that she doesn’t think he’s not enough while another, more lust-filled, part just wants her to do that again. And she does, even lets the pad of a fingertip swipe across his slit which has his hips swaying forward some in hopes of gaining more from her.

“Keep that up and I won’t be able to last,” he states through a chuckle. That’s when her hand withdraws, a fact he both enjoys and despises at the same time. She’s the one who initiates the kiss this time, even moves with him as he shifts to the edge of the bed and slips free of his trousers and boxers entirely.

He’s gentle as he presses in close to her and lays her back once more, this time using a hand to gently press her legs apart, allowing him to settle easily between them. His hips roll against hers then, his length gliding through her folds, just testing the waters. It earns him a gasp from her as well as a hand on his bicep, fingers digging into his skin. A few more rolls of his hips and moans muffled against his mouth tell him that it’s okay; that he won’t hurt her if he presses into her now. So he does; reaches down between them and guides the tip of his length to her entrance before slowly beginning to press into her.

It’s too much and not enough at the same time. It’s tight, wet heat he had never experienced before, but he’s so cautious about the movement as he enters her for the first time that there’s no real friction there.

“It’s okay,” she murmurs once he bottomed out inside of her and stilled there, giving her a moment to adjust to the feeling. “Please, James.”

That’s all he needed to hear. His hips drew back, leaving just the tip of his length inside of her before pressing back in, this time the movement a bit quicker than when he’d entered her the first time. It’s easy then to pick up a steady pace of thrusting into her even as he let his mouth wander, kissing at her shoulder, her collarbone, up her throat, anywhere he could possibly reach at this moment.

The only sounds in the room were quick, shaky breaths and quiet gasps and moans from both of them.

It’s when a heat begins to coil up low in his abdomen that he begins to lose his rhythm, hips moving a bit more erratically and kisses turning to nips of his teeth. Apparently he wasn’t the only one feeling that because suddenly his name was like a chant falling from her lips and her nails were raking down his back.

What finally draws him over the edge is the drawn-out moan she lets out as her muscles spasm around him, tightening and pulling him into her. His hips stay pressed to hers then, grinding instead of thrusting, until he’s spilling inside of her with a groan that sounded suspiciously like her name.

Eventually, his hips still entirely and he takes that moment to put what just happened to memory before finally slipping free from her and lying down by her side. An arm circles her shoulders and tugs her into him, pulls her so close that she’s half-lying on his chest as they both work to catch their breaths.

“I love you,” he whispered between ragged breaths just before stealing a chaste kiss, “I promise I’ll come back to you.”

They’re both quiet then and she lays her head on his chest, ear pressed right over his heart. 

That’s how Bucky wakes the next morning, with her wrapped up in his arms, her ear still pressed right over his heart as if she needed to hear its beat to sleep at all.

“It’ll always be you,” he whispers to her sleeping form before brushing her hair back from her face and ducking his head down to press a kiss to the top of her head. “Always.”


End file.
